


Together

by TOG84



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOG84/pseuds/TOG84
Summary: Hawkmoth has been defeated and Adrien has discovered the Identity of his Lady love. Now Adrien has to deal with the aftermath of his final battle.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first stab at fan fiction. This idea struck me and I had to write it. I've been developing other longer stories, but when inspiration strikes you have to take action.
> 
> Thanks to whimstories and Bluetreeleaves for bet reading and editing.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Cheers!

“We won, Milady!” Chat Noir smiled sweetly as he cradled Marinette in his arms. “I can’t believe this is finally over.”

Tears began to well up at corner of his eyes as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear. “And, now that I know who you are, I want to show you who I am.”

“Chat! You can’t!” Tikki cried. “Please just wait for…”

Chat held up his hand, cutting off the kwami’s protest. “I want us to be together… forever.”

Tikki stared at him with watery eyes as she slowly nodded. “Ok, if that’s what you want.”

“Plagg, claws in,” Chat said softly. A bright green light momentarily replaced the flickering orange glow illuminating the rubble strewn chamber, throwing the still form of Gabriel Agreste into bright contrast across the room. Adrien drew in a shuddering breath. 

“Kid what do you think you’re doing?! Give me some cheese so you can transform again!” Plagg urged.

Tikki grabbed Plaggs arm and pulled him away. “He’s made his decision. We have to respect that. Let them be together.”

“But, I can’t! It’s not time yet! How can you be ok with this!” Plagg yelled.

“I’m not!” Tikki screamed and then her expression cooled. “I’m not, but there’s nothing we can do now. Let’s leave them be. Master Fu will be here soon.” The two kwami floated off to the corner.

“I can’t believe we’ve been so close this whole time. You’ve been two of my best friends, and I have to say, I’m so happy that it’s you!”

Adrien hissed as pain shot through his abdomen. “Well princess, Chat got your tongue?” Adrien let out a soft chuckle which devolved into a coughing fit. When he recovered he continued, “I never thought I’d leave you speechless.” He caressed her cheek, staring into her empty eyes. “I met Tikki. She’s very nice, much nicer than Plagg, that’s my kwami. She told me we’re soulmates. That means we’re meant to be together, even after…” his voice trailed off as a sob forced its way out. “When your transformation fell, I was so scared. Seeing him standing over you with that sword…” He began to weep in earnest. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t fast enough! I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop him!” His sobs devolved into another coughing fit.

When he recovered enough to speak again, he continued, “I stopped him… He’ll never hurt anyone ever again. Though, he got me pretty good. Getting hard to breath.” He let out a small chuckle as the reality of the situation washed over him. “Can you believe it was my dad. My dad was Hawkmoth. My dad killed…” another sob tore from his chest. “He killed you. Looks like he killed me too.”

After a long moment Adrien broke the silence, “I just wanted you to know, while I still had a chance to say it, I love you.” He hugged her still form to his body. It was becoming harder and harder to take in a full breath and darkness ate away at the edges of his vision. At least his chest didn’t hurt anymore. “I don’t think I have too much longer now. I think I’m in shock… Pretty sure he pierced my lung...” He coughed and red splattered over his arm.

Adrien took a last look into Marinette’s eyes before, with shaking fingers, he closed them one last time. Drawing in one last shaky breath the darkness consumed his vision. A small smile played on his lips as he said, “Now we’ll be together forever.” His body went slack.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://tog84.tumblr.com/)


End file.
